


The Big Bed

by TeratoMarty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: The Engineer solves practical problems... like what kind of bed can hold the Heavy.
Relationships: Engineer/Heavy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 2





	The Big Bed

“Okay, big guy, bend down so I can buckle this…” sweat glistened on the Engineer’s forehead as he cinched the collar around the Heavy’s neck. The big man leaned over and kissed his shorter teammate on the forehead as the buckle clinked closed.

“You look very happy,” the Russian smiled.

“You best believe it, partner.” The Texan threaded a rope through the ring on the collar and hauled on it- the pulley effect yanked the Heavy down toward the end of the rope that was tied to a ring in the floor. “Great big fella like you, at my mercy.”

The Heavy growled in pleasure and went down on his knees. Next, the Engineer bound up his wrists and put the end of that rope up through a ring on the ceiling. Pulled in two directions, the Heavy was immobilised. Grinning like a maniac, the Engineer adjusted the tension on the ropes until the Russian’s mouth was exactly level with the crotch of his overalls.

“Now, ain’t that a picture.” The Engineer walked around the kneeling giant. “You want this?” He positioned himself in front of the Heavy and unzipped his fly.

“Da,” the Heavy smiled. “Give to me.”

Panting slightly, the Engineer fed his thick cock between the Heavy’s lips. The Russian strained against his bonds, trying to take in more than the Texan was giving him.

“Be patient, big fella,” the Engineer chuckled, caressing the other man’s bald scalp. “Yer gonna get it all… when’n’as I want to give it.”

The Heavy did as he was told, lapping and sucking at the tip of the Engineer’s cock until the man eased more in. The Russian used his tongue skillfully, coaxing and teasing, trying to make the Texan desperate. It seemed to be working; soon, the Engineer was all but fucking his throat. His thick cock almost filled the Heavy’s wide mouth, and the Russian had to breathe carefully to avoid choking.

“Shoot, that’s nice,” the Engineer grinned as he pushed back on the Heavy’s forehead, pulling his cock out of the big man’s mouth. The Heavy groaned with frustration as the Engineer patted his cock dry on a corner of his shirttail and tucked it back in his overalls.

“Didn’t I say, hold your horses?” The Engineer loosened the knot that held the Heavy to the floor, leaving the rope trailing from his collar. Then, he reeled in the rope to the ceiling, dragging the Heavy to his feet and twisting his arms up at an uncomfortable angle. “That’s right.”

The Engineer unbuckled the Heavy’s flak jacket and stripped it away, then ran his hands over the fat-padded muscle of the Russian’s torso. “You are built like a brick shithouse, if I may say.”

“What means this?”

“Solid. Big and tough. Impervious to all forces of man an’ nature.” The Engineer smiled, and undid the Heavy’s belt. “I can’t believe how goddamn big you are.”

“Is good day to be giant man,” the Heavy leered as the Engineer pulled out his cock and stroked it. The tension of the rope forced the Heavy to either stand on his toes or strain his shoulders- he couldn’t thrust into the Engineer’s callused hand, no matter how much he wanted to. His wide face went red wit frustration, and he moaned.

“Oh, yeah.” The Engineer wrapped his arms around the Heavy, pressing their solid bodies together. “You’re quite a sight like this.” He nuzzled against the larger man’s chest, inhaling the warm scent of his skin. 

The Heavy bent his neck to kiss the top of the Engineer’s head. “But please, let me down now? The shoulder creaks.”

“I’ll let ya down, all right,” the Engineer smirked and grabbed another hank of rope. He tied an amazingly complicated figure-eight knot around the Heavy’s balls and tugged. “I reckon I got your full attention?”

The Heavy roared, unable to provide an articulate answer as the Engineer untied his hands.

“Get over toward the bed,” the Texan directed. “Yah, mule,” he laughed as he playfully whipped the big man’s ass with the loose end of the rope.

Their shared bed was a tempered-steel testament to the Engineer’s genius. Its legs had rigid spring shocks like the legs of a sentry gun, there were cleats for ropes and hooks for chain, it was rated to two thousand pounds, and there was a beer cooler built into the underside. Moreover, there was a pressure switch under the mattress- when the bed was occupied, it automatically locked the bedroom door and charged the handle with a thousand volts- enough to dissuade any nosy Scouts or prying Spies. When the Heavy laid down spread-eagle in the centre, it framed him perfectly.

“Oh, darlin’,” the Engineer panted as he stripped off the Heavy’s clothing and tied him down. “I love to see you on this bed.”

“Bed is good,” the Heavy smiled, tugging experimentally at his bonds. “With you in, is better.” The Engineer’s knots were sound, as always.

The Engineer hastily shucked his clothing and threw himself across the larger man. Groaning with pleasure, he crawled up along the Heavy to lie on top of him, barrel-chest to barrel-chest, erections pressed together. They kissed deeply before the Engineer drew back to look into the Heavy’s eyes.

“I love havin’ you like this. A genuine giant, under my complete command. It’s amazin’.”

“I love to be like this. Is so safe.” The Heavy flexed his shoulders.

“How do you figure?” The Engineer cocked his head.

“I am too big, always have to be careful, hold back. With this,” he tensed is arm, making the muscles stand out but otherwise achieving nothing, “I can give all, but still no danger.”

“That’s a dang good point,” the Engineer kissed the Heavy’s collarbone. “I never thought of it that way before. I just figured you were bein’ accomodatin’.”

“Is good for me, too,” the Heavy assured him.

“Oh, I’ll make sure it’s good fer ya.” The Engineer slid his hands down the Heavy’s body, stroking his chest, belly and thighs before reaching his cock. “You look dang eager,” he remarked, tugging on the rope around the larger man’s balls.

“Da,” the Heavy panted. 

The Engineer huffed a hot breath on the Heavy’s erection, the followed it with his tongue. The big man groaned, and the Texan wrapped his lips around his lover and blew him to the point of desperation before stopping.

The Heavy swore and pleaded in Russian, but the Engineer ignored him to dig into his particular bedroom toolbox. He came out with a custom-made, hand-tooled buttplug, fitted with a compact Australium-powered vibrator. The Heavy moaned at the distinctive sound as the Engineer fired it up, and his cock shuddered.

“That’s right, you like this’un, don’t ya?” The Engineer cooed as he slicked the toy with lube. “Wait for it…” he pressed the blunt tip against the Heavy’ ass. Groaning, the Russian relaxed and let the Engineer slide it into place.

“That’s what I like to see.” The Engineer leaned back, surveying the scene with satisfaction- his steel, his rope, his toys- his Heavy. “Is this what you like to see?” He straddled the Russian’s hips and began fingering his own ass.

The Heavy huffed and struggled, but couldn’t get the leverage to push up into the Engineer. He was forced to wait as the Texan prepared himself, luxuriating in the feeling of his fingers inside his own body, teasing his own cock and balls with his fingertips. Only when the Texan was flushed and moaning did he pause to undo the rope around the Heavy’s balls. Then, he took hold of the big man’s cock again, propping it upright and positioning it to penetrate him.

The Heavy groaned at the sensation of the Engineer’s tender flesh against his own, groaned in anticipation of pleasure. He tried to buck again, and this time, the Engineer held still to let him push in. He grunted and slid carefully down onto the big man’s cock, an inch at a time. “Oh, oh Jesus, Heavy.”

When the Engineer had taken the Heavy’s cock all the way, he leaned forward to kiss the big man, stroking his stubbled cheeks. “Okay, big fella, turn loose.”

“Ride them, cowboy,” the Heavy rumbled, grinning broadly. He snapped his hips up, and the Engineer did ride him, gripping the Heavy’s hips with his knees, holding onto the massive man’s shoulders with one hand. The other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with the Heavy’s forceful thrusts.

“God, lord Jesus, yes,” the Engineer swore. In the throes of pleasure, he tightened his legs, squeezing the Heavy inside himself. 

The big man had no words, not in English, not in Russian, for what he was feeling. He threw it all into the motions of his body, bucking and writhing under the smaller man. Any lesser bed would have been cantering all over the floor. As it was, the springs screamed in protest, adding to the symphony of the Heavy’s bellowing and the Engineer’s whoops. 

The Texan rode the larger man like a rodeo bull, letting his body follow of his muscular lover. “Auh-” he panted. “Oh, lord, Heavy, so close- tell me when yer gonna-”

“Please!” the Heavy roared. “Please- now- please!”

The Engineer jerked himself hard and fast, and ejaculated with a hair-raising yodel that could be heard over in the enemy Intel room. The Heavy followed suit, with a roar that shook the foundations of the base. The Engineer collapsed on top of him, smearing semen between their bellies. “Oh- that was- that was-” he babbled.

“Sh, shh,” the Heavy soothed. “Is good.”

“Lemme untie ya-” the Texan loosened the knots at the Heavy’s wrists.

“Da,” the Russian wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. “Is good time for hug. You are okay?”

“Nnf-” the Engineer winced as he pulled himself off the Heavy’s softening cock. “Never better, darlin’, never better.”

“Please to turn off vibrator now?”

“Oh, sorry, o’course.”


End file.
